


you look tense, let me help?

by cooltobekind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooltobekind/pseuds/cooltobekind
Summary: remus and sirius have one lesson without the other marauders. remus is looking a bit tense and sirius is a bit horny so is willing to give a helping hand.





	you look tense, let me help?

The two boys were sat in a History of Magic together. Side-by-side, close enough to be touching but not quite. Remus was concentrating intensively, his hand never slowing with the intense base he wrote his notes. 

'You know, you look a bit tense today Moonbeam,' Sirius whispered leaning into him. 

'Do I?' Remus questioned. Not bothering to look up from his notes. 

'Definitely. Which to me is a bit odd because it's not the full moon for another week. So what is it?' 

'Probably just because I'm trying to work here but I have a dog trying to distract me.' 

'Think you just proved my point about the whole tense thing.' Sirius moved his arm from where it was sprawled out along the desk to behind Remus's chair. 

Remus still didn't look up. 

'You know, I could probably fix that for you...' 

'Leave me alone Pads,' Remus muttered. 

'Oh no, I know you secretly want me to help you with this little problem.' 

Remus finally glanced up at Sirius. Sirius grinned at this minor victory. 

'If you as so much touch me, I swear to Merlin that I will castrate you. Note for next time too - I wouldn't personally call it a 'little' problem, so I would refrain from saying that again.' 

'There it is again. What has got you this tense?' Sirius questioned. Moving himself even closer into Remus's space. He moved his arm from around Remus's chair and placed it gently on Remus's trouser clad thigh. Just as he slipped his hand to his inner thigh, Remus grabbed his hand to still him. Holding it tightly, Remus did not remove it. 

'Stop it,' Remus whispered angrily. 'This is a classroom, this is inappropriate, you're out of your fucking mind. I need to concentrate on this, you pervert.' 

'Awh Moony,' Sirius grinned. 'I think, no, I know that you want this. You're tense. I'm here to help. Let me help.' 

'We're in a lesson.'

Sirius looked around the room. Everyone was asleep as Professor Binns droned on to the un-attentive teenagers. 

'No one is going to notice,' Sirius whispered. 'This lesson is boring, everyone is asleep.' 

Remus stared at him. His resolve disappearing. His hand was still gripping Sirius's hand on his thigh. 

Two minutes went by. 

'Remus,' Sirius moved forward so his nose bumped Remus's cheek. 

He turned to Sirius, moving Sirius's hand higher up his inner thigh. 'Maybe.' 

'That to me is a yes. Come on, let me give that big problem a helping hand.' Sirius winked. 

He moved his hand to rest it fully on Remus's already hard groin and closed his eyes tightly and his head fell backwards. Remus moved both of his hands to grip the edge of his desk and Sirius stared at his reaction smugly. 

Encouraged by such a reaction so quickly, Sirius squeezed Remus's already sizeable bulge. Wanting to actually touch Remus he confidently un-buttoned Remus's pants and pulled his zipper down. 

Any hesitations that Remus may have been holding onto were banished the moment Sirius's hand slipped into his underwear and fisted around his cock. Remus's hips jerked sharply at the contact, one of his own hands slipped from the edge of the table to grip Sirius's own thigh for support. 

'Whoah,' Sirius quietly chuckled. 'Moony. Easy there. I've got you, you've just got to trust me.' 

Sirius pulled his hand out of Remus's underwear to place his hand on Remus's skinny hip bone. Giving him a firm squeeze to remind him to stay grounded. Remus gave a quiet groan at the lose of contact. Sirius smiled slipping his hand back to the attention of Remus's cock, he gave him a slow stroke from the base to where the head was pressed against his underwear. 

'Now if we were alone,' Sirius whispered into Remus's ear. 'I would make you moan as loud as possible for me... you know how much I love that...' 

Remus gave him a sharp look. 'How about you stop talking for once and finish what you started.' 

'I currently have my hand down your pants and you reckon you can bark orders at me,' Sirius laughed. 'Think you need to remember who is in control right now.' 

Twisting his wrist, Sirius watched as Remus's whole body lurched forward, hunching himself onto his desk effectively trapping Sirius's hand in his pants. Watching Remus closely he observed how Remus turned so Sirius could see his face, biting his lip every time Sirius thumbs the slit. Every time he hitches his hips a little and pants when Sirius moves back down to the base. 

Remus gave out a quiet moan and Sirius moved his other hand to to rub himself through his pants. 

Remus's pre-cum allowed for Sirius's hand to travel smoothly along his cock, wishing more than anything for him to be able to taste Remus but even he knew he couldn't in a classroom. Remus indulgently rolled his hips as Sirius set a quick pace. Sirius could no longer see the face of the brown haired boy as buried his face in his arms. 

Sirius was wrecking him. 

Knowing Remus wouldn't last long, he leaned forward and gently prompted him, 'Come on Moony,' 

He watched as his words took affect on Remus as his back tensed and how his hands moved to the grip the edge of the desk again. His forehead against the desk, trying to steady his breathing. 

'I've got you. Cum for me.' 

Remus whimpered quietly but Sirius still caught it. Quickening the pace of his strokes, he felt Remus's cock throb in his hand, ready to cum. 

'Just let go for me,' Sirius whispered in his ear. Watching Remus's hips lose the rhythm in his thrusts, so ready to let go. 'Remus, cum.' 

With Sirius's final command and a quick flick of his wrist, Remus spilt himself in Sirius's hand. His entire body convulsing as the waves of pleasure crashed through him. Remus's own hand had moved to cover his mouth as he tried not to alert his classmates on the activities that had undergone during their naps. They couldn't hear him, but Sirius could. 

Sirius continued to stroke him through it, a grin of satisfaction on his face. He waited for Remus stopped shaking for him to move his hand, wiping the majority of Remus's cum on the inside of his robes. 

When Remus found the energy to turn his head and look at him, Sirius licked the rest off his fingers and winked. 

'Feeling a little less tense?' Sirius questioned, grinning. 

'You could say that,' Remus manages, his voice heavy and raw. His mouth moved into a lazy smile. 

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus on his forehead and on his cheek. 

Frank Longbottom took this moment to turn around and look at them both. 'Merlin, get a room you two. No one wants to see you two making out during a lesson.' 

Sirius laughed loudly when Frank turned around, grinning at Remus. ‘I don’t think Frank realises how lucky he is that’s all he saw.’ 

Remus laughed and nodded, sitting himself up so he could hastily fasten his pants up. He turned to Sirius and gave him a peck on the cheek. Glancing down he saw how hard Sirius still was. 

‘Have you got a free period next lesson?’ He questioned, still staring at Sirius’s bulge. 

Sirius’s already big grin, grew even wider. ‘Why, yes, yes I have Moony. Got plans have we?’ 

Smiling at Sirius, Remus muttered. ‘I think we do. Although, we might not be thinking on the same page. What plans were you thinking we had?’ 

Sirius leaned into whisper in Remus’s ear. ‘Thought we were going to go back to our dorm and I was going to fuck you…’

The bell rang. 

‘Oh no, sorry, I was talking about catching up on notes we missed this lesson.’ Standing up Remus moved to pack his stuff away, not looking at Sirius. 

Sirius stayed sat staring at Remus in disbelief. 

Remus looked back down at him. ‘You okay there Pads, you look a bit tense?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you could kudos or even comment that would be very much appreciated!!


End file.
